


Вендиго|Wendigo

by 14f



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mystery, Other, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Wendigo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14f/pseuds/14f
Summary: В Годриковой лощине издавна ходили слухи о неких монстрах, пожирающих неосторожных путников и животных. Но эта история не о них. Эта история об обычном парне, потерявшем в чаще леса свое сердце.И - отчасти - разум.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Вендиго|Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Автор считает, что любое использование чужих персонажей вызывает данный эффект.  
> Окей, привет всем, кто читал "Монстролога" Рика Янси.
> 
> Автор не употребляет веществ ни в каком виде. Но против комментариев и обоснованной критики не возражает. Надо же знать, когда остановиться.

Все началось с убийства Риддлов. Жестокой и леденящей кровь резни, как писалось во всех без исключения газетах. Половина из них еще добавляла строчку-другую о сироте Томе Марволо Риддле, только-только обретшего свою семью – и потерявшего ее спустя полгода. Несчастный юноша, проживший столько лет в бедном приюте.  
Том спланировал все идеально.  
Полиция не обнаружила никаких ведущих к нему следов. А дорогой дядюшка, которого трезвым в городе не видели уже лет как десять – а то и пятнадцать – уже никому ничего не расскажет. Никогда.  
Безупречно.  
В качестве «утешения» и «поддержки» его одногруппники вытащили его в какую-то глухомань. Развлечься. Развеяться. Отдохнуть от города и сплетен.  
По городу он скучал. Чем больше было вокруг людей, тем, как это ни парадоксально, проще ему было скрываться. Проще спрятать свою натуру. В глуши же… ладно, в ней были свои положительные стороны. Люди были… немного простыми. В нужном ему смысле. Расслабиться за полтора месяца, что он провел здесь, у него все-таки получилось. Местные смутьяны, братья Пруэтты – Гидеон и Фабиан, кажется, - без малейших сомнений поверившие «слегка заблудившемуся в незнакомом и страшном лесу городскому парню», оказались неплохими игрушками.  
Возможно, стоило к ним зайти еще раз. Они должны были быть еще живыми. И, если ему повезет, еще в состоянии кричать.  
Как говорится, преступники всегда возвращаются на место преступления. Том слегка усмехнулся. Отчего-то эта мысль показалась ему забавной.  
Приятное – дурманящее – волнение все нарастало и нарастало.

* * *

Том вообще-то не боялся. Никого и – почти – ничего.  
Но стоило ему увидеть аккуратно обложенный камнями круг со вбитым в его центр колом, как дыхание непроизвольно перехватил липкий страх. Всего на мгновение, но… Ужасное чувство.  
Тел не было.  
Площадка, где он оставил близнецов Пруэттов была сплошь заляпана кровью и мелкими клочками кожи и плоти. К столбу вместо Гидеона и Фабиана была привязана целая охапка папоротника, бессмертника и дурмана.  
Его игрушки кто-то украл.  
Конечно, логичнее было бы предположить, что Пруэттов пожрало лесное зверье, однако… Том не думал, что животные были способны так… чисто и быстро съесть двух мужчин. Или что у животных могли быть вполне человеческие следы.  
Риддл застыл в задумчивости. Его голова, несмотря на потерю – временную – контроля над ситуацией оставалась холодной. Мысли легко связывались в логические конструкции. Никто в Годриковой лощине, кроме приезжих и таких вот сорвиголов, какими были Гидеон с братом, не совался в эту часть леса. Суеверные местные считали ее проклятой. Сами Пруэтты же… могли уйти. Теоретически – могли. Том видел, на что способны люди под дозой. В том числе адреналина. И не мог перестать восхищаться человечским желанием выжить несмотря ни на что.  
Так или иначе, в деревне мужчины не появлялись.  
Том мимолетно улыбнулся. Они должны были быть еще здесь, в лесу. Недалеко. Он найдет их.  
Вдруг по его лицу хлестнул порыв пахнущего болотом ветра. И вместе с ним… он почувствовал чей-то взгляд у себя за спиной. Пристальный. Напряженный. Зовущий?.. Оборачиваться было бы глупо.  
Его слуха не касалось ни одного звука. Ни единого. Птицы, шелест листвы, скрип ветвей, стрекот членистоногой мелочи… Он слышал только свое сердце.  
Оборачиваться было бы глупо.  
И он ушел прочь. Почти убежал на самом деле.  
Но через полчаса блужданий вернулся обратно.  
И через час.  
И через два.  
И через три.  
И даже когда солнце село, он, спотыкаясь от усталости в ослепительном свете телефонного фонарика, продолжал бродить вокруг места упокоения братьев Пруэттов. Словно их призраки не хотели его отпускать в мир.  
Мертвенная тишина следовала за ним.  
Чьи-то фантомные глаза – тоже.  
Он не собирался оборачиваться. Игнорировать вымышленного преследователя – фикцию, мираж, порожденный его, к сожалению, человеческим мозгом, - казалось ему единственно правильным решением.  
Поэтому, стоило ему только остановиться под одним из деревьев, чтобы слегка перевести дыхание, как преследователь появился перед ним.  
Сперва пришел запах. Удушающий, сладкий запах разлагающегося мяса.  
Затем на него посыпался мелкий лесной мусор, и Том рефлекторно вздернул голову наверх. Чья-то черная скелетообразная фигура медленно склонилась к нему с нижней ветви. Голову существа венчали раскидистые, как крона старых деревьев, рога. Том, парализованный неведомым ранее ужасом, не мог ни шелохнуться, ни отвести взгляд от огромных, полыхающих желтым огнем глаз.  
На какой-то ужасающий миг он словно ослеп, завороженный – поглощенный – этими огненными глазами. Так ему казалось.  
Когда он смог найти в себе силу воли, чтобы моргнуть – тяжело опустить и поднять непослушные каменные веки, - он был в единственной в Годриковой лощине забегаловке. Он не помнил, как очнулся. Как выбрался из леса. Как вернулся в гостиницу. Он просто обнаружил, что сидит в кафе с Эйвери и Мальсибиром, слушая их треп, и находит дешевые сэндвичи очень и очень вкусными. Отвратительный вонючий кофе Эйвери впервые показался достаточно привлекательным, и Том, проигнорировав его возмущенный взгляд, залпом опустошил весь стаканчик.  
Пить хотелось до безумия.  
От голода сводило внутренности  
Жуткие глаза монстра словно выжгли на обратной стороне его век.  
Следующие семь дней оказались для него кошмаром. Солнце давило. Пятна желтого цвета плясали перед глазами. Уши словно заложило смоченной в воде ватой. По ночам он слышал далекий звериный вой и хрипы, и пронзительный всепроникающий ветер сводил с ума, мешал спать. В короткие минуты дремоты он ощущал удушающий жар. Луна тревожила мысли. Воздух казался надежным и плотным, и он практически летал над землей. Том чувствовал, как летит. Как парит его тело.  
Ноги его – как и он сам – оставались на земле.  
Он предположил бы, что в местной еде и воде было что-то неправильное.  
Но правда заключалось в том, что что-то неправильное было в нем.  
Возможно, ему в самом деле не следовало приезжать в эту деревню.  
Через неделю его состояние улучшилось. В каком-то смысле. Желтые глаза все также донимали его во сне. Он все еще не мог спать по ночам. Но зверский аппетит, мучавший его эти долгие семь дней, пропал. Ему хотелось мяса, много и еще больше, и даже он не до конца понимал, как смог сдержать себя, чтобы не наброситься на чужую еду. Любую. Чьей бы она не была.  
Еще через неделю он почти перестал высматривать в темноте за окном лесное чудовище (но не вслушиваться в шепот ветра). В основном потому, что у него появилась реальная цель.  
За ним следили. Не требовалось много времени, чтобы понять это, а затем и убедиться. Тому за его недолгую жизнь приходилось сталкиваться с преследователями. Агрессивными и относительно безобидными, хоть и несколько… назойливыми.  
В женщине, что, очевидно, следила за ним вот уже десять дней Том узнал Риту, надоедливую репортершу, устроившую шумиху на похоронах его папаши. Она, конечно, была (неожиданно даже для самой себя) права насчет личности убийцы, но… Риддл ухмыльнулся. Ситуация была до невозможного нелепой. Дело было, как он полагал, в его наследстве – и желании журналистки сделать себе имя на свежем скандале.  
Само собой, он убил ее.  
В другой ситуации, Том, возможно, остался бы более спокойным и рассудительным. Но голодные желтые глаза все еще не давали ему покоя. Риддл не считал себя любопытным или жадным. Однако ему хотелось больше, чем могла предложить его обычная жизнь. Настолько больше, что он даже не понимал, чего конкретно желает, как далеко простирается это «больше». Многие его поступки не отвечали требованиям обыденной морали, однако. Большинство людей – если не все – посчитали его чокнутым. Психопатом.  
Для начала – в качестве эксперимента – он принес в лес ноги Риты. Предшествующая этому работа мясника – резать и рубить труп на части – ему была, конечно, не по нраву… но в том, чтобы ходить с частями человеческого тела в сумке на плече прямо среди живых еще людей, что-то было. Что-то.  
Вернуться в лес оказалось проще, чем он думал. Ноги словно сами несли его туда, подчиняясь зову бесплотного изменчивого голоса и горящих желтых глаз.  
Существо было там. Обнаженное, с темной кожей, туго натянутой на острые кости. При свете дня оно не пугало. Или пугало в десятки раз меньше. Оно сидело в каменном круге, где должны были быть Пруэтты, прислонившись к шесту. Тонкие руки с длинными когтистыми пальцами обнимали согнутые в коленях ноги. На огромных ветвистых рогах сидели мелкие птицы (тем не менее, молчащие), плели свои сети крупные пауки, кое-где торчали листики, кора и веточки. Зеленел мох и тонкие травинки. Спутанные грязные волосы беспорядочно лежали на плечах, опускались неаккуратными прядями на лицо. На лбу багровел молниевидный шрам.  
Лишенные ресниц желтые глаза хищника сверкали голодом и любопытством. Существо пялилось на него (изредка переводя требовательный взгляд на сумку). По крайней мере, так начинало казаться Тому спустя десяток самых напряженных в его жизни минут.  
Начинать разговор… или пытаться хоть что-то сказать Том не стал. Он даже не был уверен, что это существо понимает человеческую речь. Вместо этого он плавно и медленно, не выпуская чудовище из виду, расстегнул молнию на сумке. В воздух выплеснулся кружащий голову запах крови. Это движение незамедлительно привело тварь в движение. Существо прыгнуло вперед, к нему и беспокойно заметалось рядом. Будь у него хвост, тот наверняка ходил бы из стороны в сторону. Риддл, забавляясь, покачал сумкой из стороны в сторону, поднял ее над головой. Рогатый утробно и низко заурчал. Желтые глаза неотрывно следили за перемещениями столь желанного объекта.  
«Словно песик», - мысленно усмехнулся Том. В следующую же секунду он пожалел о своем непозволительном легкомысленном веселье. Существо прыгнуло на него, откинуть от желанного мяса. Риддл чудом успел отшатнуться в сторону, завалившись при этом на сырую траву. Сумка тоже ускользнула от когтей лесного монстра, и он рассерженно – или обиженно? – заревел.  
\- Да-ай! – прогремело среди деревьев многоголосое эхо.  
Тело Тома прошила крупная дрожь. Он выпустил злополучную сумку из рук, и монстр бросился к ней, довольно рыча. Он жадно пожирал выпавший в процессе их возни шматок мяса, шумно сглатывая, почти задыхаясь. По его лицу заструилась темная кровь, смешанная со слюной. Проглотив первый кусок, он тут же потянулся за следующим, с легкостью – словно целлофановую пленку – разорвав плотную ткань сумки. Кости жалко и тонко хрустели на его зубах.  
Том с брезгливым удивлением наблюдал, как быстро – и бесследно – исчезают полные ноги Риты. Плоть, кости, сухожилия, жир – существо сжирало все. На ум начали приходить нехорошие мысли.  
Монстр был голоден.  
А еда – Рита – заканчивались ужасающе быстро.  
Надо было уходить.  
И как можно скорее.  
Придумать, как незаметно привести с собой остальное тело (то, что от него осталось) незадачливой журналистки в лес оказалось… непросто. Но не невозможно. Отчасти – как подозревал Том – из-за наличия в чаще прожорливого рогатого людоеда. На стоянке для отдыхающих путешественников было полно старых машин. Том был уверен, что хозяевам они теперь уже не потребуются.  
Тащить труп от машины к каменному кругу – этому месту их с монстром своеобразных свиданий - не пришлось. Стоило ему только остановиться и открыть багажник, как на крышу спрыгнул монстр. Он возбужденно лепетал не связанные между собой смыслом обрывки фраз (все время разными голосами: женскими, мужскими, детскими, старческими) и пытался начать свое пиршество здесь и сейчас.  
\- Нельзя! – прикрикнул Том, взмахами рук отгоняя монстра от машины. – Не здесь!..  
Существо, подтверждая теорию Тома о своей разумности, с ворчанием отпрыгнуло в сторону, но уже через минуту вернулось. Снова потянулось к трупу и, в этот раз проигнорировав окрик Тома, утащило добычу куда-то в лес. Быстро. Очень быстро.  
Вдоль позвоночника Тома прошла волна нервного возбуждения, и он замер на месте, уставившись в манящую чащу леса. Это существо превосходило все его ожидания и определенно стоило риска.  
Гадать, куда оно могло направиться, не приходилось. Риддл чувствовал, где найдет его, и направился к нему. Монстр в самом деле оказался на «их» месте. Нетерпеливо метался из стороны в сторону, кидая на обезображенный труп Риты голодные взгляды. Ждал? Ждал. Стоило Тому ступить на каменную площадку, как существо мурлыкнуло и начало свою кровавую трапезу. Том после недолгих раздумий сел рядом, наблюдая.  
Он научит его нормально говорить. И по возможности приведет внешний вид в порядок. Спутанные волосы, неопрятными колтунами и прядями торчащие в разные стороны, возможно, придется остричь. Том очень надеялся, что с водой не возникнет особых проблем. А вот с одеждой проблемы возникнут наверняка.  
Что же до этих удивительных рогов…  
Том протянул руку, дотрагиваясь до черных рогов монстра. Под пальцами пульсировало тепло, и все его существо буквально затопила волна темного, но детского восторга. Чуть помешкав, он запустил пятерню в спутанные, похожие на один большой колтун волосы существа. Оно не сопротивлялось, полностью сосредоточившись на своей жуткой трапезе, и позволяло себя изучать и трогать.  
Его рот был снова испачкан кровью. Челюсти быстро-быстро двигались, а цепкие пальцы с загнутыми когтями все хватали и хватали новую порцию, отрывая от туловища крупные смердящие куски, без промедления отправляемые в рот.  
Невозможные желтые глазищи неотрывно смотрели на Тома. Когда он это понял, от тела Риты осталась едва ли половина.  
Риддл судорожно выдохнул, чувствуя, как сгущается атмосфера. Существо, даром что, наверное, состояло из одних только костей, жрало в три горла и вряд ли насытиться даже если ему скормить всех деревенских. Осознание этого далось ему непросто.  
Он сидел рядом с чертовой черной дырой.  
Он поднялся на ноги, намереваясь снова уйти, пока видел такую возможность. Том даже успел сделать пару шагов к машине, как что-то легкое, но чертовски сильное, повалило его на влажную землю. Дыхание от удара перехватило. В глазах на мгновение потемнело, но уже по скатившейся ему на лицо тяжелой влажной капле, он смог догадаться, что тварь прыгнула на него и уселась верхом.  
В самом деле, как песик, боящийся оставаться в одиночестве без ласки и внимания.  
\- Я еще приду, - попытался сказать он, вспомнив, как существо говорило по-человечески. Всего одно слово четыре дня назад, но оно было сказано вполне осмысленно. А вдруг…  
Сказать у него, по правде, не вышло. Только просипеть: тварь вцепилась в его горло, то ли пытаясь удержать, то ли все-таки задушить. Тому казалось, первое.  
Монстр склонил голову набок и медленно покачал головой.  
\- Я приду, - попытался еще раз Риддл.  
Тварь его совершенно точно понимала.  
\- Обещай, - жалобно проплакал монстр. – Гарри кушать.  
Том, пораженный, кивнул. Гарри. У монстра было имя. И монстр пытался ему угрожать.  
В голове вдруг появилась мысль, что тварь вполне вероятно может выйти из леса и уйти за ним в деревню. В груди у него похолодело и он криво улыбнулся, дотронувшись до перемазанной в крови скулы Гарри:  
\- Обещаю.


End file.
